


Fate is the Red Crown

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kefka Being Creepy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kefka is tempted to remove his pretty puppet's slave crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate is the Red Crown

~ Fate is the Red Crown ~

His pretty puppet has had a long day. The imperial army has been destroying towns and crushing rebellions, and his girl is one of the best weapons they have.

She stands before him, weary and fragile, yet unable to collapse or fall apart.

He is tempted to remove the slave crown.

 _Let her fall into my arms, limbs noodle-y with exhaustion, too horrified to even cry over the atrocities she's been forced to commit_...

But he knows that's the madness talking. The slave crown can never be allowed to come off. Never. And he doesn't have any type of tender feelings for the girl.

He  _doesn't_.

~end~


End file.
